


Funny How Love Is

by a_scholar



Series: Funny How Love Is [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, Holiday, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_scholar/pseuds/a_scholar
Summary: Adam and Javi meet in some rather unusual circumstances in Mallorca.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So far I've been writing in present tense (because I think it suits fic-writing particularly well even if I don't necessarily like it in other literature) using a third-person limited point of view that is strictly limited to one person, but this time I wanted to try the past tense and a third-person limited point of view that switches, with added third-person omniscient narrator. So don't freak out.

Sitting on a four-wheeler in the middle of Mallorcan countryside and staring at a caterpillar crossing the road was not exactly how Adam had planned the afternoon. But at least it was solitude, save for the one cyclist that had passed him on the dirt road so far, and being alone was what he had wanted. Maybe that was why he couldn't have said how long he'd been sitting there in his thoughts after originally pausing to drink.

What finally woke him from his reverie was someone stopping a bicycle next to him, braking on the dirt road so suddenly that gravel flew in an arc.

”¿Está todo bien?”

It was a curly-haired young man in a white t-shirt and swimming shorts. Another man and a woman had stopped their bicycles a little ahead, now turned to wait for their friend.

”Is everything okay?” the guy said when Adam didn't reply.

”Oh, yeah! Just fine, thank you. I was just taking a break and got lost in thought.” He gave a self-deprecating giggle and a wave of his hand.

”Okay. I thought maybe you had run out of gas. If you're sure you don't need any help...” The pronunciation was very good.

”No, I'm totally fine. But thanks.”

”Okay. Well, have a nice day.” There was a cute smile on the young man's lips before he started pedaling along again.

Looking at the retreating backs, Adam cursed himself for not engaging in small talk. But the guy had startled him appearing out of nowhere, and the encounter left him flustered. Why had he decided to wear the ridiculously large shades? And the pink sandals?

He shouldn't have worried, though. Mallorcans were well-used to eccentric-looking tourists. Even if the area where Adam and his friends were staying at was not prime tourist area. Locals were used to the ATVs too, since tourists seemed to like riding them around, disrupting the otherwise comfortable tranquility of the countryside.

For the locals complaining about tourists would have been counter-productive, as long as they didn't become too bothersome, since tourism brought so many economic advantages. Currently many locals were employed by the wedding taking place in a matter of days: catering, decoration, the works. The couple getting married was a gay American couple, who had rented a venue for the wedding and a whole villa for those guests who had arrived early, the rest seeking accommodation elsewhere. The group had already been frequenting the local restaurants and bars. A colourful sight, but very friendly people (and good tippers). Coming across one of them on the side of the road like that was a bit more surprising. Out of the three cyclists one was accustomed to speaking English, which was why the sudden switch from Spanish to English hadn't phased him at all.

”What did he say, Javi?” the woman asked while they were pedaling their way down towards the beach.

”That he was just taking a break.”

”Do you think it was the... One of the grooms?”

Javi noticed the hesitation, but it only made him smile. Martina was trying her best. Not one among Javi's friends had shown any negativity about his sexuality, but sometimes taking different sexualities into consideration still didn't come entirely naturally to them. They were learning, which was all that mattered.

”I don't think so. Wouldn't you be riding an ATV with your husband-to-be in that situation and not alone? Definitely one of the guests, though.”

”Definitely,” Martina said. ”American, and with those finger nails definitely gay. I still think you should have tried to get a job at the wedding, Javi. Your future husband could be there.”

Along with the occasional blunders, Martina also had the tendency to try to pair Javi up with every gay man she was aware of. And now that there was a wedding nearby, it had seemed to cross her mind for the first time that gay people did in fact get married, and she was fixated on the idea of Javi getting married too. Martina's boyfriend Ramón made some kind of a small sound, but didn't say anything.

”You want me to get married and move to Hollywood? Are you that keen to get rid of me permanently?”

The rumour that the Americans were from Los Angeles and some of them rich had been discussed at length.

”_No_, I want you to move to Hollywood so I can come visit you and meet famous people.”

”Yes, I'm sure everyone living there meets celebrities all the time,” Javi said rolling his eyes but grinning.

In fact, it was already his plan to go live in L.A. for some time after he would get his degree in a few months. Assuming all went well. You never knew when an exam would go badly, or some course that he was supposed to have taken would suddenly turn up.

Quite a few people were at the beach when they reached it. The three friends parked their bikes and soon plunged into the warm turqouise sea.

Meanwhile, on the side of the road, Adam was just waking up from the deep reverie he had fallen into yet again. The thoughtful mood was just something he didn't seem to be able to shake. While the island of Mallorca with its calm countryside retreats was perhaps an ideal place for some deep reflection in tranquility, this trip really wasn't the right time for it. John and Eduardo were getting married, and Adam's friends were there; he was supposed to be rejoicing and entertaining. Moreover, there was his wedding date. Dylan.

Only two days into the trip, and Adam was half-regretting bringing Dylan along. A week long trip wasn't perhaps the best idea for a first date. He had known Dylan for some time, but had never spent time with him alone. They'd met only a few times before, hanging out in a group of mutual friends, most recently the week before. Which was why when Terrance had pointed out to Adam that he needed a date for the wedding, Dylan had been the first person to come to mind. He was pretty cute and funny, twenty-five. Someone that Adam was sort of interested in. Had been interested in? Now he just felt tired, the spark of interest that he thought had been there having somehow disappeared. He was trying, but it was starting to feel like there wouldn't be such a feeling of connection as he'd hoped. A shame, since Dylan lived in L.A. and was someone that Adam could actually start to date. If he wanted to.

To be honest, it wasn't even the lack of connection that bothered him. This wouldn't be the first time for him to have a light-hearted summer fling. No, it was the fact that he couldn't get excited even about the concept of some flirting and getting laid. It was embarrassing; embarrassing that he had brought Dylan there yet didn't want to spend all his time with him. At least Dylan knew the grooms and Adam's friends a little, so he wasn't completely dependent on Adam's company.

Still, he really should be heading back. People were probably missing him already. And he could get a sun burn staying there much longer.

Before Adam had a chance to restart the engine, a rustling sound from nearby bushes startled him so badly that he knocked his hand a bit painfully against the handlebar.

A black short-haired little dog crawled out of the bushes, having observed the human for a while and now getting curious enough to venture out. It was so sad to be alone and the human didn't seem terribly scary. Some kind of burs from the bushes were sticking to her, so that she had to sit down on the road and try to scratch the annoying spiky plant balls off with her back legs.

”Oh my God, _hi_. Where did you come from? _Hi baby_. Oh, oh, hello.” A chuckle escaped Adam from seeing the dog topple over trying to get rid of the burs. ”Easy there.”

The dog didn't frighten when Adam got closer and loomed over it before kneeling down. The burs were sticky but he got rid of them easily, his fingers receiving warm licks in the process. If the dog had been long-haired, the situation would have been a nightmare.

”Whose dog are you? You're such a pretty... Girl. You have to be someone's dog.” The dog didn't have a collar. It was black except for white markings on its chest and front paws. More like brown markings than white, the dog so dusty. It wasn't startlingly thin, although Adam could feel the ribs easily under his fingers. The dog was bit larger than Pharaoh. Very wriggly, spinning around as Adam petted, its tongue making repeated appearances, but clearly being careful not to put too much weight on the right front paw.

There were no houses nearby, no person in sight. Leaving the pup alone out there wasn't an option.

He took out his water bottle and slowly poured water from it, letting the dog drink. He could take the pup back to the villa, but it wasn't like his friends would have any more knowledge than Adam of what to do. But he had, a while ago, been offered help by a local. The young man had obviously been heading to the beach, a towel thrown over his shoulder.

Carefully he lifted the dog, looking for any signs of fear or aggression, but the dog just wagged its tail furiously, although the tail was between its legs, and tried to lick Adam's face.

”Good girl. You're such a good girl.”

The ATV presented a problem, because he needed both hands to steer it. There was nowhere to put the pup when he couldn't trust it to jump off. Sitting there with the pup in his arms, a solution struck. He lifted his loose black tank top and covered the pup with it, so that it was inside the top with its head peeking out from the neckline.

”Okay, ready to go.” He nuzzled the top of the dog's head and started the engine. The little dog was warm and soft cradled against his chest, shifting a little, but seeming quite happy to be observing the world from its spot inside Adam's shirt.

After reaching the top of a hill, the dirt road sloped down towards a crowded-looking beach. It was one of the more popular beaches around there, near the village and a nice place to swim. While not Javi's favourite, it had been chosen by his friends. After swimming for a while they got out of the sea and walked back to sit down on their towels to take a break, opening their still cool bottles of soda.

An increasingly loud rumbling noise made Martina look behind them.

”Say, isn't that the tourist we saw on the road?”

Javi glanced there too to see a man on an ATV, the engine still running and causing people to give him annoyed looks. The man was scanning the beach, his dark hair all windswept and standing up.

”Maybe he's looking for his friends,” Martina said.

”I think I'd better make sure.” Javi grabbed his towel and shirt, slipping his feet into his flip-flops, before jogging over to the man.

”Hi again,” he said, pulling his t-shirt back on. Only now he realised what the odd-looking bump was inside the man's black top. A black floppy-eared dog, looking at Javi with its mouth open and panting happily. ”That's—”

”A dog. Hi. She came to me back there just as I was about to leave, just crawled out of the bushes.”

”Oh my god, I love her.” Javi stepped closer with a grin on his face and extended his hand for the dog to sniff, when the man said: ”I was hoping to find you here.”

”Me?” It came out wrong, with an incredulous note, which may have sounded unfriendly. Of course it was obvious the tourist wanted Javi's help with the dog.

”I thought I'd ask if you know any vets or animal shelters nearby? I think her paw is hurt.”

”Yeah, I think there's a vet in the village. I'll be happy to take you there.”

He told the man yes, he was sure, it was no problem, and to wait a second, while he ran back to Martina and Ramón to explain the situation. It was only after he'd run back and was standing expectantly beside the ATV, when it took the man a moment to react and move to sit further in front, that Javi realised the man had probably expected Javi to follow on his bicycle. Heat spread over his cheeks and down his neck. How embarrassing.

Nevertheless he got on the ATV, sitting behind the man. Taking care not to touch, or at least as little as possible. There were boundaries. Besides, his swimming shorts were wet, making the hem of his t-shirt wet too.

”I'm Adam,” the man said turning around and smiling, his eyes only faintly visible behind the shades. ”Nice to meet you.”

”Javi. Nice to meet you too.”

”Wanna hold her?”

Javi received the black dog, seeing now that it had white markings.

”_Hi_.” His voice automatically went all high but quiet. ”Pup-py.” The dog seemed to be made of 50% ears, tongue and wiggly butt, 50% love. It was dirty, leaving gray streaks on Javi's white t-shirt, but he didn't mind.

”Be careful of her right paw. Where to?” After giving Adam directions, they headed off, Javi holding the dog between their bodies. It was a good spot, the dog staying calm and acting as a barrier between them, so things weren't too awkward.

Even though Adam wasn't driving fast, the wind felt good on their skin, a comfort since the day was hot. More and more cars were passing by as they got closer to the village, which made Adam feel like they should both be wearing helmets; he hadn't planned to drive far from the villa, and only stay on dirt roads. But he kept the speed low and let the cars pass, slowing down even further for a moment when he felt a hand tap his shoulder.

”Can I use your phone to look at the map? I'm not sure I remember the street.”

Maybe Adam should have hesitated more before giving his phone to a stranger, but it was already out of his pocket, unlocked swiftly and handed to Javi.

”Thanks. I promise I won't look at anything else.”

After some time Javi's hand brushed warm against his arm.

”Okay, third street on the left. You got a text from someone called Dylan.”

Javi had said he wouldn't look at anything, so the text must have just arrived, a preview of its content visible. Hopefully nothing weird. Adam glanced at it quickly: _coming back soon?_ with an emoji blowing a kiss. Never mind that now. But it did make him feel like he'd been caught. As if Dylan had somehow seen that Adam was driving around Mallorca with a gorgeous young man on the back of his ATV. _He's just a random guy who's helping me find a vet for a stray dog . I couldn't leave the poor thing—she came to me. No, I'm not hitting on other guys after asking you to come to Mallorca with me. _The imaginary conversation with Dylan that he was having inside his head sounded guilty.

The small town they reached was ridiculously pretty. Like something out of a postcard. Narrow winding streets, traditional white stone houses, many with wooden window-shutters painted green. Pots of plants lining the streets and flowers hanging from balconies. Adam parked on the side of a street when Javi pointed a suitable place. They let the dog pee on a patch of grass and then walked the rest of the way on a cobblestone street, Adam carrying the dog.

”Do you live here?” Adam asked after Javi had lifted his hand to someone in greeting.

Javi told him no, that he lived in Palma, but his family had a summer place here in the countryside. That actually it was his parents who lived in Palma, and Javi had been living in the States for the past couple of years, in Denver. It explained why the accent sounded so American, with an occasional charming softness to it.

On the outside the vet's building looked two hundred years old, but on the inside the office was modern and clean. Adam explained the situation with Javi translating. The dog was examined, a small wound on its paw cleaned and bandaged. There was no microchip, and the vet told them the dog was quite young and still had some growing to do. Any hope that Adam could just leave the dog there was squashed, when Javi translated the doctor's words. There was an animal shelter fifteen kilometres away, but the vet knew it to be full—her sister ran the shelter. To make sure she called, but the answer was the same.

”They're completely full,” Javi translated. ”She's asking if you could foster the dog, at least until they can free up some space at the shelter.”

”I can't possibly. I'm only here for five more days, and I have a wedding to attend... Can't you?”

”I'd love to, but I don't know... I'm here just temporarily too, and I'm supposed to be studying for one more exam I need to take in Denver, so—”

The vet interrupted Javi in Spanish, having understood what they were saying. Javi was looking at her, his mouth twitching in a way that meant he was trying not to laugh.

”What?” Adam asked, sitting on a chair and holding the dog on his lap.

”She's suggesting a joint custody while we're here. That we could take turns in fostering her, and she promises to take her and deliver her to the shelter once we go. It would help so much.”

Adam looked at the dog on his lap, scratching his beard. In truth, he already knew he couldn't say no. He looked at Javi and couldn't help a growing smile, which was mirrored on Javi's face. It was nice to look into Javi's eyes without wearing shades.

”Okay. Foster parents for five days.”

The vet had to take in another customer with their dog, but she let Adam and Javi give the dog a much needed bath in the back room.

”You know, I actually have a dog back home,” Adam told Javi while soaping the dog up, his hands temporarily freed from rings and bracelets. Javi was keeping the dog still, arms soapy up to his elbows. His demeanor suited to keeping a dog calm, Adam thought. Somehow a mix of being calm and gentle, but lively and uplifting as well. ”A Chihuahua-Basenji mix that I adopted. His name's Pharaoh.”

”Aww, I love that. What are we going to call this one?” Javi asked. It was a good question. Now they would have to name her.

”Any ideas?”

”You found her. I think you should decide.”

It was more like the pup had found him, though. He'd have to give it a thought. ”How about I'll think about it, and I'll tell you what I've come up with after we've gone to the store?”

”We're going shopping?” Javi asked, kissing the dog and receiving kisses in return.

”Of course. She needs a leash and food. Am I going to be the responsible foster dad out of the two of us?”

As expected Javi laughed, so hard that his flip-flopped feet slipped on the wet floor. Success. Adam drew another tally mark on his internal score board of the times he'd made Javi laugh. He wanted to keep doing it, each victory giving him a little glow of satisfaction. But it didn't seem to be a difficulty, when Javi kept laughing even at the dorky faces he was making.

Dogs weren't allowed inside the general store, so Adam ended up waiting outside with the pup on his lap, while Javi did the shopping. They hadn't made a list, so Javi was just adding things randomly to his shopping basket as he went along. He bought food for a junior dog, treats, a blanket, towels, some toys. Choosing a collar, harness and leash was hard; they hadn't agreed on any colours. In the end he went with what felt natural.

While paying with the money that Adam had given him, he looked out of the window. Adam was sitting sideways on the ATV with the black pup lying on her back in his arms. Adam was bent over so that his face was against the dog's stomach. Blowing raspberries? Smelling? Who knew. The pup did smell really good now after the bath.

”Here,” Javi said when he got back, holding bright pink items. ”Now you match.” With the sandals.

Adam threw his head back and laughed, the puppy getting excited and jumping off, so Javi started putting the harness and collar on the puppy, giggling. She was wriggling a bit when he put them on, but afterwards seemed unbothered by them.

”What's her name?” he asked.

”Is Ree okay?”

”Ree.” Javi tasted the word.

”It was Aretha Franklin's nickname. I know, I'm such a dork.”

”Queen of soul. It's good. She has _soulful eyes_,” Javi said, making Adam snort. ”You like Aretha Franklin?”

”So much. Her voice! Such a legend.”

Adam's phone interrupted them, this time by ringing. Adam answered, and Javi tried not to listen while playing with Ree, but he couldn't help hearing that Adam was telling he was on his way back. An idea popped into his head, an impulse for once to show active interest in people—in men—and not let all chances slip by. It had happened often enough before and this time, this time it was more important than ever that he wouldn't just stay passive.

”Boyfriend?” he asked when Adam finished the call, his heart racing.

Adam looked at him. ”No, no boyfriend. But uh, someone I asked to be my wedding date.”

So, Adam had a someone. A date.

They started driving back to the beach, following the same route. Once there, they discovered Javi's friends were gone, but his bicycle was still propped up against a crooked pine tree. Adam added Javi's number to his phone and promised to contact him, since Javi hadn't taken his phone with him for the swim. Adam then put Ree inside his shirt again to be able to drive to the villa. The young dog was sleepy, nodding off. They agreed that Adam would bring Ree over the next morning before going sailing.

Back at the villa, everyone was pretty astonished to see Adam come back with a stray dog, even though he'd said so in the messages and on the phone. He received a lecture for going away on his own for so long, but those of his friends who had been worried seemed to calm down after hearing Adam had been with a local. They declared him crazy for having accepted to foster the dog, though, especially during a vacation.

”Look at her,” Adam said, looking at the dog curled up on top of his bare feet and soundly asleep.

”She is the cutest thing,” Dylan said, sitting down in the shade next to Adam. ”Pharaoh would be jealous if he knew.”

”Why not take her home?” Terrance's boyfriend Anthony asked. ”Pharaoh would get a sister.”

”Oh, I don't know... A stray from another country? I'm sure it's a hassle. She'd be better off adopted by someone around here. I've been kind of thinking of getting a sister for him, but there are plenty of dogs in L.A. who need a home.”

”Do you want a glass of Tinto, Adam? I'll go get one for you.” Dylan's arm pressed against his, he was leaning so close. Adam smiled slightly; it came automatically. It was the way he handled situations like this. It was like a mask that settled on his face. Smile politely, avoid eye-contact, just go on with whatever you were doing. Hope they get the hint. If not, move away. For truly unwanted or inappropriate contact he had other more drastic measures, but when he just wasn't really feeling it but knew that the other guy was flirting, and he didn't want to offend, a polite smile but trying not to encourage seemed best.

”Sure, thanks.” He knew Terrance was watching, and when Dylan left, Terrance lifted his eyebrows. Adam shrugged a little, not wanting to discuss his interest or non-interest. Especially since he wasn't sure himself where he stood with that issue. Thankfully, Terrance decided to save him and came to sit next to him on Dylan's spot, probably knowing that if Adam wanted Dylan there instead, he would say so. He didn't say anything, and when Dylan returned, accepted a cold glass of red wine mixed with soda.

He asked where the happy couple was and was told they were buying groceries. John was a cook and had insisted on cooking them dinner at the villa at least once during the trip. It was why Adam had taken Ree that day, knowing that he wouldn't be going to any restaurant in the evening. Javi on the other hand had offered to look after Ree whenever Adam couldn't, saying he ate dinner at home with his family most nights anyway. He was sweet. A sweet guy.

That evening, the sweet guy was walking back from his cousin's house when his phone vibrated.

> _Surprise, Ree is house-trained_
> 
> For real? Maybe she belongs to someone
> 
> _Maybe or she's just really smart_
> 
> Send me a pic and I'll post it on Facebook just in case

Javi chose to stay outside for a moment, sitting down in a swing in the garden of their summer house. The night was warm. It wasn't quiet, voices and music coming from somewhere close, but it was privacy. Soon he received a picture. It showed Adam, clearly lying on a bed in a bathrobe, which wasn't indecently open, but still showed a small patch of his chest. He was looking at the camera, lips in a small pout. It was hard to look at anything but those lips. Javi swallowed. Was Adam drunk?

> Okay thanks. ”Stray puppy looking for its owner. House-trained. Loves to lick faces.”

Another pic, this time of Ree outside.

> She looks happy
> 
> _She's doing well. Sleeping now_
> 
> Did you let her into your bed?
> 
> _Cancel that, she's not sleeping she was chewing my sandal. I have the blanket on the floor but if she cries I'll probably cave in. I did with my own dog_

Javi had to take a moment to just laugh silently, his shoulders shaking with it

> A pup with taste
> 
> _They're comfy_
> 
> So are crocs

The next reply was just a unicorn head emoji, which Javi took to represent Adam, and also that the conversation was over for now.


	2. Chapter 2

The cruise was lovely. They sailed to the smaller island of Menorca, stopped at a small port for lunch, and explored the rocky coastline with its little coves and beaches. There was sangria and tequila. The others swam, but as usual Adam chose not to.

In the beginning Dylan's presence was nice, but as the day went on Adam started to get a better idea of what it was that didn't work for him. It felt like Dylan was putting on a show non-stop, like he needed to be the center of attention all the time and everything was either a laugh or a bore. If the subject didn't interest Dylan, then he couldn't be bothered. Everything was just about _him_ constantly. Adam was self-aware enough to know how much of a queen he could be himself sometimes, craving attention. And some of his friends, like Johnny, who unfortunately couldn't be there, were also loud and theatrical. But with Johnny it was genuine, simply being himself with his big affectionate heart.

Whenever he tried to have a proper conversation with Dylan, it just didn't seem to work. It had worked in nightclubs the previous times they'd met, but not here in daylight. Dylan's flirting wasn't working for him either anymore, the way he was showing off his body and laying it on thick. But Adam also felt really bad for Dylan, whose interest was obviously stronger than Adam's. So he couldn't help but try to act kind.

Almost against his will, he found his thoughts drifting repeatedly back to that morning, when he had dropped Ree off at Javi's summer house. Javi had opened the door with squinting eyes, his curls messy. Light stubble along his jawline. A tiny hole near the neckline of his t-shirt. He looked like someone sleepy-warm that you should collect into your arms so they don't fall over. Javi's eyes had lighted when Ree had jumped up against his legs, her tail wagging.

He wondered what Ree and Javi were up to.

The answer at that particular moment during the siesta hours was napping, and had Adam been able to see the sight, his heart would have felt too soft. Javi was lying on a bed in the room that he usually shared with his brother, only this time his brother hadn't been able to attend their stay at the summer house. Ree was curled up against Javi's neck.

When Javi woke up, he turned his head to press a kiss against the pup's warm fur. Instantly his thoughts turned to Adam, and a fluttering feeling came back to his stomach. Knowing that Adam would return to pick Ree up was exciting. Even though he knew that Adam had a wedding date here with him. Even now sailing together. He stared at a fly who had decided to land on his bare knee.

Ree woke up too, and discovering that Javi was awake, got so happy that she could hardly keep herself together. Fearing that she would accidentally pee on the bed, Javi picked her up and went outside to play.

Later, there was knocking on their front door. Javi motioned for his curious relatives to back off.

”Hi,” he greeted Adam softly and let Ree bounce out of the door.

”Hi!” The taxi at the end of the lane behind Adam drove off. ”I told them this could take a while and they shouldn't wait. I can get another cab.”

Javi was pleased and flustered. In a confusing blurry of events, Ree stole Adam's black cap from his half-open backpack which Adam had put on the ground, and they had to chase her around the garden for a moment before they caught her. Javi then invited Adam in, and soon Adam was sat down at their kitchen table surrounded by Javi's relatives.

His great-grandmother, his bisabuelita, took one look at Adam and disappeared out of the back door without a word, mouth a thin line, presumably to her house next door. Was it the tattoos? Did she disapprove of them that much? Javi felt an uneasy tightness in his chest. His abuelita and aunt, however, were all over Adam, talking and laughing rapidly in Spanish, while his parents were trying to ask Adam in English if this was his first time in Mallorca. Adam looked slightly bewildered, but he was smiling widely and petting Ree.

Then the door opened and bisabuelita returned. She advanced towards Adam, looking tiny and frail next to him even when he was sitting down, and threw a small doily over the tattoo on Adam's left shoulder. The patterns matched almost perfectly. She cackled loudly. Adam cracked up so hard that he was wheezing with hardly a sound coming through, eyes squeezed shut, the doily slipping from his shoulder onto the floor, where Ree picked it up and presented to everyone proudly.

It took forever before everyone could stop laughing. Adam kissed bisabuelita's cheeks. Eventually Javi's mom started pouring all of them something to drink, wiping tears from her eyes.

The back door opened again and Javi's cousin came in, curious of all the noise. Soon she motioned for Javi to step aside a little.

”Why is Adam Lambert sitting at your table?” she asked sounding strange, her voice distant.

”Who?”

”_Javi_. Are you serious? You were completely obsessed with _Ghost Town _that one summer.” It was all coming together so slowly, like there was some deep fog in his brain. The way his cousin knew Adam's first name. The way Adam hadn't said anything about his profession. The way, now that he thought about it, he could connect the voice singing that song to Adam's speaking voice.

He grimaced. ”He's famous?”

”Uh, _yeah_.”

Javi looked over at Adam. Abuelita was stroking Adam's tattooed arm, while Javi's aunt was carrying food to the table.

”Oh, God.”

He stumbled over to the table, Adam making room for him right away next to him. Even when staring intently at a plate of churros, Javi could feel the knowing smirks of his family. He felt shy. Was Adam still the same person he had been five minutes ago, or was he now someone new? He didn't know.

”Javi,” Adam whispered into his ear. ”Can you tell them politely that my diet is gluten-free?”

”Adam said the churros look so delicious that he's crying inside because he can't eat them. His diet is gluten-free so he can't eat wheat.”

”Oh, poor thing!” The ensuing rush to find suitable things for Adam to eat was a little chaotic, especially as more and more information kept being added by Adam—also dairy-free, also vegetarian—well, except for eggs and fish.

Javi tried if eating a churro would help with his confused state. He dipped the end of it into melted chocolate and showed Adam his tongue before eating the thing. Even if Adam couldn't eat the churro, maybe he could dip his thumb in the chocolate and suck it clean. Or Javi could suck it clean. No, stop. His leg brushed accidentally against Adam's under the table. _Stop_.

”Javi has such a sweet tooth,” his mother said. ”Always going for the donuts and things when his father and I visited him in America.”

”Mom.”

”I'm more of a savory guy, buy my weakness is ice cream. It doesn't really help that I don't eat dairy anymore, because there are so many plant-based ice creams to tempt me,” Adam said and laughed.

Then came the dreaded question by Javi's father of what Adam did for a living.

”I'm sorry,” Javi whispered into Adam's ear, Ree switching from Adam's lap to Javi's when he leaned close. ”I'm such an idiot, I only realised a moment ago.”

”Aww. It doesn't matter,” Adam said and scratched Ree in such a way that his arm pressed against the top of Javi's thigh for a second. ”I don't have my head up my ass that much. I hope.”

Adam explained his career briefly then, while Javi translated for those not able to understand. He felt a bit faint, especially learning about the Queen connection.

”You must have been so young when you started,” he said.

”With Queen? I don't know, like thirty?”

”I—what? I thought—I thought you were under thirty now...” his voice got smaller the more flustered he got.

Adam cracked up. ”I'm not, but _thank you_, so much.”

”Well,” Javi's father said. ”Maybe you could get us tickets then, if you ever come back to Spain.”

”Of course! Anything for the family of Ree's other foster dad.”

The offer to stay for dinner was declined. ”I'd love to. I'd really love to,” Adam repeated, looking regretful. ”But I should head back. Besides, it's better I don't disrupt your routines with my fussy eating.”

When Javi was saying goodbye, reluctant to let Adam go, he asked whether Adam had caved in and let Ree into his bed. He had, almost immediately.

”You're not going out tonight?” Javi asked.

”No, we agreed on another night of fine dining at home. Tomorrow night I'll have to leave her with you, though.”

If Javi was reluctant to let Adam go, then Adam felt equally reluctant to leave. Javi's family was lovely. It was such a nice atmosphere in there. But he couldn't not show up for dinner at the villa. He didn't want to disappoint his friends, some of whom he hadn't seen in ages, and he didn't want Dylan to feel bad. He would have to pull this week off in a way that no drama would disturb John and Eduardo's wedding, no one would be misled or left with big regrets.

Late that night, there was a knock on his door. Adam wasn't asleep, but Ree had been, and she gave a little bark as the sound woke her up. All gruff and protective. He scolded her, but it was also endearing.

It was Dylan, in his underwear. ”You want some company?”

”Uh... Maybe not the best idea right now. There's Ree and everything. And I'm not really trying to get laid at the moment, more like wanting to get to know different people, you know?”

”Okay. Suit yourself,” Dylan said with a flirtatious smile and walked away slowly, swinging his hips.

Dylan probably had expectations. But not wanting Dylan to feel bad didn't have to extend to sleeping with him.

He kissed Ree. "Go back to sleep, buddy." Actually, he should send a text.

> I forgot Ree's harness. I think I need it for the morning walk

It was true. It wasn't in the bag that Javi had packed for him, although he'd noticed it earlier already when walking Ree around the villa before dinner. A harness felt better for Ree than just the collar.

> _I could bring it over. I know the place_
> 
> Meet me somewhere and we can walk her together?
> 
> _Sure I'd love to_
> 
> Make it a late morning walk

Ree and him liked to sleep in.

They met up close to the shore, Adam and Ree arriving on the ATV and Javi waiting for them with his bicycle. A smile spread on Adam's face. Javi dropped down into a crouch to greet Ree. He looked lovely in a pair of pale red shorts that reached mid-thigh and a white t-shirt again. Really lovely. Adam's outfit was something he would usually wear for hiking, complete with his cap and shades.

”Wait,” he said. ”Should we walk her in a public place when she just had her shots?” He didn't really remember how it went with puppies and quarantine after being vaccinated.

”I'm not sure? I don't see dogs here often, though. Maybe we can just keep her away from other dogs if we come across any.”

They headed out to a rocky walking path that followed the shoreline, Javi holding Ree's leash and Adam carrying a backpack with water bottles. Javi said they could just walk the path for some time before turning back. Ree shouldn't be walking long distances yet at a young age.

Adam told him about Runyon.

”Maybe we should have gone up to the mountains, then,” Javi said. ”You'd love it. I'm not big on sports or anything, but I love to hike up there.”

It was funny, the two of them not the sportiest people in the world walking the trail with their foster dog.

”I'm not either. Sports, me? Psh. I'd love to see the mountains, though. Well—Ree.”

”Yeah. Too young. Next time you come to Mallorca. I'd love to go hike in Runyon, though. Maybe I will when I get to L.A.”

That made Adam stop. ”You're coming to L.A.?” It caught him completely unawares. It was such a revelation after he'd been totally in the belief that Javi would either stay in Denver or return straight to Mallorca after finishing his studies.

Javi stopped and turned to glance at him, nodding and brushing some curls behind his ear. Clearly he realised Adam was affected by this information. There was a fluttering feeling inside Adam's belly as they continued on.

”I listened to your music last night.”

_Please_. ”You did?”

”Mm-hm. Mostly the first album.”

”Any favourites?”

”Maybe.”

Adam tried to think what songs were on the album, which of them could have been Javi's favourite, but somehow he didn't seem to be able to remember a single one besides _Whataya Want From Me_, and he hoped it wasn't that one. What _did_ he want from Javi?

”Ugh, I hate that,” Javi said and pointed at plastic junk that was caught in branches near the waterline. ”It's all over the place. The sea is full of it, so much trash on the bottom. And not just big stuff like that, but tiny plastics floating everywhere.”

”I've read that the Mediterranean is one of the most polluted seas.”

”Definitely. And I've seen it increase since my childhood. Or maybe as a kid I didn't understand I should pay attention to it.” Javi spoke about the sea being a constant element in his life growing up, how his dream was to clean all the oceans. He spoke softly but passionately. From there they ended up talking about travelling, their conversation flowing freely. It felt good. Talking to someone interesting, someone that he wanted to impress, but with whom he also felt comfortable to share not-so flattering information about himself—no pretenses. It was quiet on the trail, no other people. Ree walked beside them, grabbing sticks from the ground every now and then.

They found a grassy area among all the rocks and shrubbery and stopped for a break. The sun was high up, but not as hot yet as it would be later in the afternoon.

”Must be hard to date when you travel so much,” Javi said as they sat down, Adam's insides feeling funny about the subject.

”It is. Even if I meet someone interesting, I always have to leave and so there's never time to explore if it could become something.”

”What does your wedding date think about Ree?”

”Likes her, I guess. I don't think he's that interested in dogs, not like crazy about them.” He giggled a bit. ”Actually, Ree barked when Dylan knocked on my door. She was guarding my room. It was funny.” He should stop. He had just deliberately let Javi know that Dylan wasn't sleeping in the same room, and he also felt like telling Dylan hadn't entered the room. What was he doing?

He stroked Ree. It was peaceful, some bird chirping, a bee buzzing nearby. Javi looking out to the sea. Adam's eyes followed the length of Javi's forearm. That part where the hairs of his forearm faded away into the bare hairless skin of his bicep. That looked baby soft.

Ree was lying between them, happy to get pets from both humans, but it was really inconvenient that they weren't close enough that she could have sprawled over both of them. Such a hardship that she was denied the comfort and the chance to claim her humans.

”We should take her swimming,” Adam said.

”Yeah. We would see if she likes water. Dogs aren't allowed on the popular beaches, but I know a place we could take her some time.”

The walk back was just as nice, although Ree seemed tired, so they put her inside the backpack, Javi constantly laughing about how it looked. He took pictures on Adam's phone, and also let Adam take a picture of him, even as it made his cheeks hot. Did it mean Adam really wanted a picture of him to look at? Or was he taking it for Javi's benefit? The picture turned out good, so good that he told Adam to send it so he could post it.

”Are you gonna post Ree in a backpack?” he asked Adam.

”No. It's cute, but I have to be kinda careful with what I post so I don't give people the wrong idea. Fans would think she's my new dog. And I just like to keep some things private.”

Right. Sometimes it was hard to remember Adam was this rich celebrity with fans all over the world. He was amazing, of course. So amazing. But also just very Adam.

However, if until that point Javi had only seen Adam in normal holiday attire, it was about to change. In the evening, expecting Adam to come drop Ree off before going out, Javi opened the door and wondered if his knees were going to buckle as if in some romance novel.

Adam looked magnificent. He was wearing makeup, his eyes even more striking than usual. His hair was done and he was wearing a deep green silk shirt with patterns on it. Several buttons were open so it was now revealed how hairy Adam's chest was. A small gold pendant resting against his chest. Black jeans, pointy heeled boots. This was... This was not an Adam who walked a puppy in pink sandals and dutifully picked up after her. This was an Adam who would probably only have to smile to have a line of guys ready to please him.

”You look good,” he said staring into Adam's eyes.

”Thank you. I wish you could come with me.”

The taxi behind him honked, no doubt some of Adam's friends pleading the driver to do so.

Adam leaned closer, closer, until Javi suddenly found himself cheek to cheek with Adam, who turned slightly to press a barely-there kiss against his skin. His senses were overwhelmed, the cologne filling his nose. But his body responded automatically, the customary exchange of kisses ingrained into his body, as Adam leaned back and repeated the gesture on the other side. Only, the way Javi's fingers brushed against Adam's wrist, wanting to take hold, wasn't entirely intentional.

The brief proximity left his head spinning, a tingling sensation travelling up and down his body.

”I'll see you tomorrow,” Adam said.

”Have fun,” Javi croaked out, tightening his grip of the leash so Ree wouldn't run after Adam.


	3. Chapter 3

_You could date me_, Javi had wanted to say, when Adam had talked about the difficulty of seeing someone more than once if they didn't live in Los Angeles. _When I come live there_.

”Adam is a very nice young man,” abuelita said out of the blue, surprisingly not completely engrossed in the TV show that was on. Javi was sprawled in an arm chair with Ree sleeping on his lap, scrolling Instagram. Studying had proved impossible.

”Mm-hm?”

”He has kind and honest eyes. You should never marry any other kind of man.” This was the first time abuelita had truly brought up the subject of Javi's sexuality, even though when learning about it she had just patted his cheek. ”And a nice tush. Very nice. That's important too,” she said nodding.

”I think I'm in shock,” Javi mumbled quietly. ”Mom! Abuelita is losing it.”

His grandmother let out a peal of laughter.

Refreshing Instagram, Javi saw that Adam had just posted a story. He opened it, but seeing it was a video from a club decided to retreat to the privacy of his room to watch it. It was dark, but he could see Adam and people behind him. Adam was looking into the camera, opening his mouth and licking his lip seductively. The thump of the music was loud. It seemed like Adam's group had driven quite a long way to get to the next larger town, which had a gay nightclub.

Adam had to be attracting a lot of attention at the club. And the date, Dylan, must be unable to take his eyes off of him. Adam had looked so amazing when Javi had opened the door.

Javi rolled over on his bed, burying his face into a pillow. This largely worried Ree, who could not understand the sad vibes coming from the smaller one of her two humans. She needed to access his face immediately, so she did her utmost to push her snout between his face and the pillow, until he finally relented making a happy sound.

”I love you so much,” Javi said laughing. ”I don't know how I can let you go.”

His phone vibrated.

> _How is Ree? What are you doing?_
> 
> She's good. I was moping but she cheered me up
> 
> _Lucky you. I'm moping too but I don't have Ree_

Adam was moping? A voice inside Javi said it was because he wasn't there. After all, Adam had said he wished Javi could come too. But another voice tried to deny it, said there was no way that could be the reason.

> You can't mope in a club, you'll ruin everyone's mood. Go dance with your date
> 
> _I can't when my heart's not beating for him_

Javi's heart wasn't beating at all, skipping beats inside his chest. How drunk was Adam? What was happening?

> Is it beating for someone else then?
> 
> _You know it is_

It was possible he was dying. It felt like his body was launched into outer space tied to a rocket, where it disintegrated into small pieces before raining back to earth in a meteor shower, the pieces combining back to something resembling his former self, but altered, a mushy shape who didn't know how to function as a person anymore.

There was nothing he could think of to say, words having disappeared from the world, so eventually (probably after way too long, since time had also become a strange concept), he replied with just a red heart.

Adam's heart was beating for him. Adam could become _his_.

His teeth were brushed in a daze, and falling asleep that night took a long time, because there were things to think about. Beating hearts and nice tushes.

The next morning, impatient to contact Adam, Javi sent a message.

> Are we taking Ree swimming today?

Of course, Adam was still asleep when he received it. It had been 4 am before they were back at the villa and 5 am before he'd gone to bed. It was supposed to be the last wild party for John and Eduardo as unmarried men, and it had been. The hangover day would be spent in recovering and preparing for the wedding the next day, having a little spa day at the villa.

Adam's hangover wasn't bad. He hadn't drunk that much, but lying there in bed and realising he had pretty much confessed his feelings to Javi, a part of him wondered whether he had been drinking too much after all.

But it was all true, no regrets. He'd received a red heart from Javi, so at least Javi had taken it on a positive note. And now Javi wanted to see him again.

> Give me a couple of hours to come back to life. Where are we going?
> 
> _Pick us up on the ATV. It takes a while to get there but it's amazing, you'll see_

This time Adam had helmets with him, wanting to be responsible when picking Javi up. Ree seemed to think she hadn't seen Adam for a year, exploding from happiness.

”Hi,” Javi said and leaned in to exchange cheek kisses, hand on Adam's shoulder. Adam tried to interpret the expression. Javi was looking into his eyes. That was good. ”Sorry I took so long replying last night and didn't manage to actually say anything.” The accent was coming through stronger than before. ”I think you broke me, you should have seen me.”

”Oh, yeah?”

”Yeah, like an out-of-body experience.” Then Javi gave Adam's cheek a gentle stroke with the back of his finger. There was something nostalgic about the gesture. He didn't think anyone had done that to him, other than maybe his mom when he was kid. ”I feel the same way about you.”

He could have stayed there smiling for a long time, but the place really wasn't the best for it. ”We should go and talk there.”

”Okay. They packed us food.” Javi pointed at his backpack. ”Supposedly it's something you can eat.”

”Aww.” Adam threw a kiss at the window.

Javi's eyes closed. ”Are they watching us?”

”Yep.”

With a sigh Javi put the helmet on.

The ride took some time, just like Javi had said, but the scenery was gorgeous. Javi held onto Ree between them, and now also onto Adam's hip. The touch was simple but felt intimate through the clothes, warm.

”We have to stop here,” Adam heard Javi yell over the noise when they reached the end of the dirt road they were following.

He stopped the engine. He could see a narrower trail disappear into the bushes. They started walking the trail which presumably sloped down towards the shore, although the bushes were so dense that Adam couldn't see anything. Javi was in front, Adam following close behind. It felt like the air between them was charged. Eventually they came out of the bushes. In front of them was a beautiful little cove with a white sandy beach and crystal blue water.

”Wow.”

”Isn't it great? Tourists don't know about it and not many locals come here either, because there are other beaches closer to the village.”

Javi removed Ree's leash and she sprung away, running so that sand was flying. When her paws touched water, she didn't seem to be able to handle it at all, and got the biggest zoomies running back and forth on the beach.

It was so funny they were crying with laughter, filming her. Javi waded into the water to his knees and persuaded Ree to come to him. She was a bit hesitant at first, but in the end swam a circle around him.

They spread towels under a pine tree and sat down, Ree finding a stick to chew.

”Was last night nice despite the moping?” Javi asked, smiling a sweet smile. His lips were so beautiful. No one should actually have lips like that.

”It was alright. The messages helped.” Adam inched his hand closer and hooked one finger around Javi's. ”I meant what I said. But I don't know that it would be fair to Dylan if I acted on my feelings any more than that right now. 'Cause I asked him to come here as my wedding date hoping that we would connect—I have to be honest about that with you. And even though we haven't, and not on a physical level either, it wouldn't be exactly right of me to...” He paused, glancing at their linked fingers. ”Without making things clear with him first. And the wedding is tomorrow, so I don't wanna ruin it for anyone, you know?”

Javi kept looking at him, his green-hued eyes so sincere.

”I understand.”

”You do?”

”Yeah.” Javi inched closer. ”You're a good person.”

”I don't think I am. I wanna be.”

”You are. You think about others and want to do the right thing.”

”So, while things are unclear, we shouldn't...” he trailed off.

”Yeah, I know,” Javi said, looking at him and reading him like an open book.

”We really...”

The thick lower lip felt just as soft against his own as he'd imagined, when he pressed his mouth over Javi's. Lowered Javi onto the towel gently.

”Baby,” came Javi's whisper when their lips parted for a second. Contradictions, Javi was full of contradictions. How could someone so tall—relatively tall, since most people were shorter than Adam anyway—be so small? Tiny under Adam. He was so slim, skinny even. Adam's fingers wrapped around his arm. Yet strong, healthy. Soft. Like his lips, cheeks. The hair was both soft and coarse to his fingers. Javi's fingers touching his body were both controlled and desperate; he could tell when Javi wanted the touch to bring Adam pleasure, and when he just couldn't help himself, grabbing everywhere. Experienced and innocent. Wise, and so young.

Adam stifled a laugh against Javi's shoulder, laughing at himself. ”Oh, man.”

Really, they were not to blame. It had been pretty obvious to everyone involved where this had been heading to from the very start, or at least it would have been, had they admitted it to themselves. Rules of dating had no chance whatsoever, when two people fit together that well; felt that good being with each other. In truth, Dylan had already noticed Adam's absences and come to the conclusion that the original invite to Mallorca as a wedding date had been a much looser commitment than he'd thought. It was disappointing, because Adam was a _snack_, but at least the trip was fun and he'd received a handjob from a local at the nightclub.

”Kiss me more,” Javi said. Apparently Adam was taking too long having a moment with his face mashed against Javi's shoulder, and while it was nice to feel Javi's arms wrapped around him and squeezing hard, it was true they needed to kiss some more.

The way he was already feeling so hot and heavy surprised him a little, the intensity of it. It hadn't been that long since he'd found release, perhaps dreaming about this very scenario. He pushed Javi's shirt up and licked the flat stomach, which made Javi squirm and make noises.

”Is this okay? Baby? Can I?” he asked, smoothing his palms over Javi's thighs, warm and hairy, masculine and pretty.

He got the permission and pulled the shorts down, put his mouth on Javi.

Javi was grinding his heels into the sand in desperation, so that by the end there were two holes for his feet, his fingers gripping Adam's hair.

Then Adam lay down beside Javi to whisper into his ear, and got his wish with those beautiful fingers touching him, Javi looking into his eyes the whole time. It was almost too intimate for both of them, in the way that baring your heart can feel both safe and terrifying.

”I have sand in my crack,” Adam mumbled.

Javi laughed and hugged him close, feeling blissed-out. ”You know, my abuelita likes your ass,” he said.

”Oh? And do you?”

He let his hand find the half-naked curve and patted it. It did feel sandy.

”Please tell me Ree is somewhere close,” Adam said.

She was, finding interesting things in the foliage, which the humans might have thought disgusting.

”Let's go swimming,” Javi said. ”Do you have swim shorts?

Adam explained that he did, even though he didn't usually swim in company. ”I'm just... Soft. I have a dad body.”

”What? No you don't, and you're beautiful. I've never been this attracted to anyone,” he said, watching as Adam pulled his tank top off. ”Are we going to talk about the fact that you seem to have my face tattooed into your body?”

Adam burst into laughter, making Ree run towards him and collide straight into him.

”It's Antinous, Emperor Hadrian's lover.”

”Hmm. No, it's me. Come on!”

It was the sun, the sea, their happy pup. Adam's laugh when he watched Javi and Ree play in the water before getting his fair share of water splashed over him. Later, it was opening Javi's backpack to find some treats.

”Do you think they packed you condoms?” Adam asked.

”Oh, God. I hope not, but I can absolutely see them doing that.”

Javi settled into Adam's arms with a cluster of grapes and gathered some courage. ”Not to put pressure on you, but I've fallen for you so hard and I want to keep seeing you.” It was easier to say it while looking at the sea and busying himself with the grapes. A kiss was pressed on his temple, and then Adam's fingers under his chin encouraged him to tilt his head back.

”I've fallen for you harder, I promise,” Adam whispered before kissing him. ”We could take it slow; no pressure or commitments while you finish what you have to do, but when you come to L.A., I want to take you out properly.”

It sounded nice. Right at that moment, everything was perfect, so they took the most out of it. Ree was happy to be cuddled by both of them at the same time. When at last they returned from their swimming trip, Adam took Ree for the rest of the day. For one because he missed her, but also because it gave him the possibility to go return her in the evening, in preparation for the wedding the next day. He kissed Javi in the garden for a long time.

Another matter was taken care of when Adam caught Dylan alone that night, said he hoped Dylan had enjoyed the trip so far, and that he was sorry if Dylan had thought of the trip as more of a date than Adam had. There was no need for him to explain any more.

The wedding took place on the grounds of a historic manor house. John and Eduardo had requested a formal attire, so Adam went with a black suit and white shirt but no tie. The ceremony itself was held on a grassy area with a view of the sea, John and Eduardo standing beneath a flower-decorated wedding arch.

Looking at them, their smiles but mostly their eyes as they looked at each other, and listening to the words of the officiant (”for John and Eduardo, it all begun...”), the readings (”o no! it is an ever-fixed mark”) and the vows (”I promise to always be by your side, or under you, or on top”), it felt like some pieces inside Adam locked into place. Things that he had been tentative about, but now realised that his heart was in fact very sure about. There had still been sand in his hair that morning, when he had been getting himself ready.

Even though the wedding was lovely, heartfelt and hilarious, sitting through the dinner was a bit of a torture. Finally, when it was time for dessert, he whispered his apologies to Dylan who was seated next to him before going to find the married couple.

”I'm sorry, there's somewhere I need to be. I'll come back later. I haven't forgotten the promise to sing for you guys.”

”Is it the gorgeous Mr Other Foster Dog Dad?” Eduardo asked. ”I saw him from the taxi, you know. Go get him, Adam.”

Not long after, abuelita opened the door to Javi's room and smiled strangely.

”There's someone for you at the door, dear.”

Adam. Looking like he'd literally just come from the wedding.

”Hello! I brought you some cake,” Adam said presenting Javi a small cake box.

He tried not to laugh, his mouth twitching. ”Thank you, but did you just come all the way here to bring me cake?”

”No, two things. First, let's not take it slow. Say you're mine and come to L.A. as soon as possible to stay with me and Pharaoh, and hopefully Ree.”

Now, _now_ everything was perfect. How lucky Javi was that the tourist he'd fallen for was someone this smart. ”Yes. Yes and yes and yes.” He cupped Adam's cheeks with both hands and kissed him. Soft and careful. ”I feel like I'm in a movie, you with the suit and all. How are we—”

”Ree is the only tricky part of what I said, because she probably needs to stay in Mallorca a little while because of the vaccinations, but we'll figure it out. We can't leave her.”

”I'm so happy. Thank you.” He bent down to pick Ree up into his arms to kiss her. ”Was there a second thing or was that it?”

”Oh, right. I need to go back to sing, so you should come with me.”

Thankfully, it had been bisabuelita's birthday the week before, so Javi actually had something suitable with him to wear. Of course, with Adam looking like that, Javi eating the cake and changing into black pants and a white shirt, it was impossible to hide where they were going from everyone. In the end, the evening celebrations of John and Eduardo's wedding were crashed by Spanish aunts and grandmas (insisting they needed experience of a gay wedding before Javi and Adam's one), and a black dog.


End file.
